plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming Heart (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Blooming Heart. 250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = When this does damage, it gets +1 . |flavor text = Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. Blooming Heart knows this all too well.}} Blooming Heart is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 every time it does damage. Blooming Heart was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Defensive End and Fire Rooster. It will be craftable in a future update. It was made available in the I Heart Valenbrainz! event and was available from 7 February 2017 to 14 February 2017. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits: ' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, it gets +1 . *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. Blooming Heart knows this all too well. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Blooming Heart is a very cheap plant to easily grow strength. You can play this card early to start dealing damage to the zombie hero while it gains strength. Putting it along with other plants can stress the zombie hero from blocking it while other plants attack the zombie hero. The only downside is its low health as it can be destroyed easily. In that case, try to play Team-Up plants to protect it or if you are playing as Captain Combustible or Spudow, try to boost its strength and health to make it unstoppable as well as using bonus attacks. Nightcap can freeze zombies to prevent them from destroying Blooming Heart. Another problem is if you play Blooming Hearts in the late game, its ability can be hard to boost its strength over a short time. So like said, it is only useful in the early or mid game, unless you use boosting tricks. You can also use this to buff Potted Powerhouse when playing as Captain Combustible, since it gains strength with each successful attack, which allows the latter to gain strength and health when Blooming Heart does damage, which can only be done normally by Captain Combustible. Since it falls under the flower tribe, it also benefits with the abilities of Briar Rose and , though this can only be easily done with Solar Flare. Against It can be destroyed very easily with tricks like Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone or Weed Spray when played early. You should start putting focus into destroying it if it manages to start gaining strength. Certain cards that can destroy a boosted Blooming Heart are instant kill cards such as Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. You could also try to put a zombie with 2 or more to destroy it, but be careful because since it is in the Kabloom class, a Kabloom hero may use damaging tricks like Berry Blast to destroy that zombie, so aim to use tricks or use Gravestone zombies to avoid from taking huge damage and to have a chance to destroy it (though Spudow can use to destroy gravestones). Gallery IMG_2425.png|Blooming Heart's statistics Blooming Heart Card PvZH.jpg|Blooming Heart's card HDBloomingHeart.png|HD Blooming Heart IMG_2423.png|Blooming Heart's grayed-out card in the player's collection if not obtained IMG_2424.png|Blooming Heart's grayed-out card with the info button Pvzcard3.png|Blooming Heart's textures EventTimeTravelBundle.png|Blooming Heart on the advertisement for the Event Time Travel Bundle BloomingHeartAttacking.png|Blooming Heart attacking BloomingHeartActivatingAbility.png|Blooming Heart activating its ability FlashBlueBloomingHeart.png|Blooming Heart's projectile's blue flash BloomingHeartDestroyed.png|Blooming Heart destroyed Blooming Heart Died 2.jpg|Blooming Heart destroyed Cornucopia makes Blooming Heart Event.png|Blooming Heart made by Cornucopia blooming heart in the background of a valentines MP match.png|Blooming Heart on the background of a Valentine Multiplayer match Iykwim.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Blooming Heart Screenshot_20170213-151708.png|The player receiving Blooming Heart by wining a Multiplayer match Shrunken Blooming Heart.png|Blooming Heart shrunken by Shrink Ray,Rustbolt's signature superpower RollingStoneonBloomingHeart.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Blooming Heart Screenshot_20170214-211431.png|Blooming Heart on the Weekly Event Screenshot_20170214-224052.png|Blooming Heart at the end of the Weekly Event EventRewindBundlewithDefensiveEndandBloomingHeart.png|Blooming Heart on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle BloomingHeartCardImage.png|Blooming Heart's card image Trivia *It is the first Event card in the class. *Its description is a reference to its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Previously, when viewing its statistics, half of its catapult-like appendage is missing since it is layered to the back of the grass viewing. *Its ability is similar to 's ability, as both gain +1 when they do damage. **However, Blooming Heart's ability activates when it does damage, while Jack O' Lantern's ability only activates when it does damage to the zombie hero. **Coincidentally, both are event cards centered around certain holidays. Category:Flower cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Kabloom cards